


pose, you've gotta save your reputation

by neptuneking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CCPD Christmas party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, a few other people are mentioned, barry wants to impress because hes a dweeb, until its not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: Barry's ex shows up at the CCPD Christmas party. Oliver Queen, ever the gentleman, swoops in to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olivarry Christmas 2016. 
> 
> IM NOT DEAD!  
> To any of my friends wondering, I'm alive and well, but only got granted access to the internet to post this and my other olivarry fic. (I'm groundedddd) Anyways, hope you liked this!  
> Happy reading!  
> tyler xox

 

The night was going so good. Damn near flawless, Barry could even say. He’d drank two glasses of wine, not that it affected him any. Nonetheless, Felicity had her fair share of fun with him on the dance floor, tagging along with her team despite her being Jewish. Family-bonding. At one point, Oliver joined them for a song too, which was revolutionary. It was a blessing they’d gotten him to wear one of the matching santa hats Caitlin dished out. Surprisingly, he didn’t give much of a fight; the younger suspects he secretly loved the cheesy gesture. CCPD Christmas party 2016 was almost a success. Key word: almost. 

Then he saw her. He cut Cisco and Joe off mid-banter, jaw dropped. “Patty. What is  _ Patty _ doing in Central?” Barry scanned her over, taking in the way her red dress clung to her body. A dashing man was by her side, their arms interlinking. He snapped his peer to Joe in panic. 

“Spivot? No clue.” His foster father answered, shrugging casually. He doesn’t get it, this wasn’t okay. He had to convince Patty he’s been doing well for himself; which, he has. He’s been doing so much positive as The Flash, and as Barry Allen. Teaming up with the Arrow crew, helping fight crimes in two cities was something to pat himself on the back for. He’s even got a cat now! 

Oliver chose that moment to slink up beside him, saving him from the incoming doom. She looked beautiful, blonde hair in curls and eyes shining. Barry feels like he has a responsibility to show her he isn’t alone, friend wise and relationship wise. Even though he’s lacking in the latter; dating wasn’t simple in his line of work, okay? Cut him some slack, he’s saving the world every 5 months. ‘Hey, I can run super fast and I save old ladies out of burning buildings on my lunch shift’ isn’t exactly the best conversation starter for most. 

“She’s pretty.” Oliver voices, hand lightly touching Barry’s elbow, glass in the other. “But taken, I’m assuming.” He states it as if the man was standing there mustering up the courage to flirt with her, hardly the case. 

Barry sighs, “She’s my ex.” Patty makes her way around the room, pausing at each of her previous co-workers to greet them, sipping at her champagne every laugh or two. The room seems visibly lighter with her presence. 

“Oh.” Oliver’s mouth stays in the shape of an ‘O’, examining the situation from the new perspective. His brow gets a slight crease in it, as if the new revelation makes him uncomfortable but he’s attempting not to let it show. The rest of their friends are split off in pairs, some mingling with the officers, others talking among themselves. Iris and Eddie were swaying to the tune playing, grins taking over their faces until Eddie hits his toe on the edge of his desk. Ouch.

Barry is distracted by the image of the happy couple fawning over the detective’s injury, not taking notice of the one person he’d been following around the precinct with his eyes since she arrived, stop in front of him. “Barry?” 

If he whipped his head around any faster he’d break his neck. Patty was smiling expectantly at him, arms already open for a hug that comes easy. Once they part, they stop to take each other in. It’d been nearly a year, but it feels like nothing has changed. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

Patty breaks the held gaze to address Oliver, “And hi, you’re Oliver Queen, right?” The archer nods in confirmation, friendly smile gracing his features as he holds out his hand for a shake. He moves to also offer it to the mystery brunet, Patty’s date? Boyfriend? 

“This is my boyfriend, Collin. Collin, this is Barry, he’s the CSI here. And Oliver is…” Patty trails off in her introduction, seeming to come up short for a reason as to why Oliver would be at the Police Department annual holiday party, much less in Central City. 

Oliver swoops in to save them, finishing the girl’s sentence. But what leaves his mouth has Barry choking on his own saliva. “Barry’s fiance.” The tilt of his lips is soft, geniune. He’s such a believable actor, the speedster on the other hand… 

His eyes were wide, processing what was just established. They are definitely not engaged, they aren’t even _ together _ . Thinking of it though, it’s pretty genius. Barry has an excuse relationship to show off to Patty and her newfound love, whilst keeping the Arrow’s identity a secret. Oliver is way smarter than anyone gives him credit for. 

“Yeah! I mean, yeah, sorry. I’ve had a cough these part few days, got a bit choked up.” Barry lamely excuses, monitoring the coupe’s expressions, shoulders dropping in relief when they seem to not question it. Patty is either unshocked at the fact Barry is faked-engaged to a man, or hiding it very well. Of course, he  _ is  _ attracted to guys, but it’d never been brought up during their time with the other. 

“That’s so great! The to-be-married part, not the cough.” She chuckles but continues enthusiastically, “How’d you two meet?” He almost feels guilty for the charade by how Patty’s face is lit up, but Oliver simply wraps his arm around his waist, bringing him in closer. 

He goes on, taking control of the conversation by telling their first encounter -minus the ‘I’m the Starling City vigilante’ part -, adding in romantic comments about how cute Barry looked with damp hair and childlike wonder at the crime scene. The brunet listens intently, absorbing all of the information like he’d never heard it before; taking special care to tuck away the offhand moments where Oliver strays away from the topic to rant about the taller’s intelligence. 

He’s aware it’s a facade, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pretend it’s at least a little real. He wouldn’t mind getting to rest his head on that toned chest every night, drifting into sleep with strong hands clasped over the small of his back. So, so, wouldn’t mind that. 

Barry is lost in the image of being under Oliver’s sweaty form, barricaded by his biceps; he really needs to start paying more attention. He can feel the older’s palm splay itself out, dragging upwards to rest in between his shoulder blades. “Right, Bear?” 

“What?” 

“I said we should probably head back home, if you wanna attend that thing in the morning.” Oliver raises his eyebrows, eyes pointed but lips still upturned. He’s expecting Barry to agree with him, whatever the reason. He’s fairly certain he doesn’t have a ‘thing’ in the morning. 

“Yeah, turning in is probably a good idea. I think the free wine was a little too inviting.” He gave a light huff of a laugh, convincing them he might he tipsy. He isn’t, in the slightest, but no harm, no foul. The pair nod understandingly, Patty seeming disappointed at their departure. Oliver must’ve been telling some damn good stories. 

They walk away after exchanging brief hugs and a promise to stay in touch, the vigilante’s hold drifting right back to him after. That was a whirlwind, but Barry thinks it went better than expected. He got a surprise proposal from one of his best friends that he’d surely be pondering over for the next few weeks, and he got his ‘I’m doing awesome in life’ ex thing out of the way. 

“You were okay with that, right?” Oliver piped up once a distance was created between them and the patrons of their previous encounter. The corner they were in was quieter, devoid of anyone else. Majority of the other people and detectives were sharing eggnog or singing along to jingles. Barry’s skin starts to tingle as Oliver absentmindedly plays with his fingers. 

“Yeah, of course. That was a great excuse. I honestly never would have thou-” The man was cut off by lips meeting his. At first he’s stunned, unmoving; as the seconds tick pass he melts into it. He loses all sense of mind as he brings his hands up to mess with the short hairs on the back of Oliver’s neck, bodies fully leaning together. He couldn’t deny, he’s imagined it before: kissing the former playboy. Who wouldn’t let themself dream of that at least once? 

It was over too quick for the speedster’s liking, the bigger pulling back to asses his reaction. His eyes flick to the side of the room, near the staircase where Patty was hiding a grin behind her hand. “Sorry, they were looking.”

Barry takes in a breath because, obviously there had to be a reason such as that for the archer to kiss him. He shakes himself off, finding a reply as he chuckles, “It’s no problem; definitely wasn’t hurting me any.”  

Oliver’s brow raises, a smirk forming on his face. “Yeah?” Barry nods, gaining confidence; for what exactly, he isn’t sure. The older debates something, stare going to the ceiling before letting out, “Wanna do it again?” 

The hand that circles around Oliver’s tie and brings him close enough to whisper against his lips is answer enough, but Barry tacks on, “That’s what fiances do, don’t they?” 

If he has to explain to Joe the next morning why a certain Starling City vigilante was in his bed, well… Merry Christmas to Barry Allen. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated! and merry christmas to those who celebrate ! tumblr: fakeyououtbucky


End file.
